Mimato: Come Back to Tokyo
by arpulver
Summary: Seems like everybody is interested in Mimi these days. The only problem is that she's in another country while her admirers are all left behind in Japan. For the sake of all of us, one fanfic writer makes an empassioned plea for Mimi to come back.


___After "Back in Zero Two," likening Miyako to the heroine in Bowling For Soup's "1985," used song to comment on the 02 epilogue, I developed ideas for a few more BFS parodies after receiving their latest CD for Christmas. For now, I have written the two other singles on the album- "Ohio (Come Back to Texas)" and "Almost." While the 1985 spoof was about Miyako and Almost will be in Takeru's perspective, this is just silly fun starring a very important character to Digimon fandom- the deranged fanfic writer. It's more about the show's fanfic than the show itself, and it does poke fun at various pairings- regardless of popularity or legitimacy. I try to joke about all sorts of couples, including the ones I support, so take this with a sense of humor and don't take it as an insult if I knock your favorite. Remember the rules: if it gets stuck in your head and you can't get it out, it doesn't count as bashing!_

**Mimato (Come Back To Tokyo)**  
_parody of "Ohio" by Bowling For Soup_

Our favorite princess one day,  
Moved to the U.S.A.  
Then once she left our cycle,  
She hooked up with Michael  
Throwing us all astray.

So what's the beef with Mimato?  
Except the two never talk.  
But everyone likes Jyoumi  
And I've heard that Michi  
Is a fine road to walk.

So when you're done in the Big Apple.  
And when you're sick of all the crap,  
We'll be here in Odaiba, where we all are pining for you.

Come back to Tokyo:  
Where all the libidos are on the brink.  
You gotta save their mojo.  
Or else all of our ships are going to sink.  
The Sorato fans are still bragging  
Now that Taiora is in the trash.  
So without you all we're left with is all that Taito slash.

Why did you have to defect?  
Makes all my plots incorrect.  
I tried to write a Mimari,  
But since you were so far,  
The pairing didn't connect.

So come on home somehow.  
Just use your cute little pout.  
Because we all want a story,  
Where you show Iori  
That he's missing out.

So when you're done in the Big Apple.  
And when you're sick of all the crap,  
We'll be here in Odaiba, where we all are pining for you.

Come back to Tokyo.  
It wasn't as fun after you took flight.  
Bet you were charmed by Soho,  
But think of the pairs we couldn't write.  
Since Takari's anti-climactic  
And since Kenyako just isn't fun,  
The only stories worth writing are back in season one.

Mimato needs you back.  
And Mishiro needs you back.  
Jyoumi needs you back.  
Hell, Miyako needs you back!  
Mikeru needs you back.  
And Mira needs you back.  
Eleven other Chosen and  
All of them supposin'  
That they've got a shot with you!

Come back to Tokyo.  
You just don't belong in the Empire State.  
Our blossoming bishoujo,  
Even though you are bordering on jailbait.  
Since Sokeru's nothing but history  
And Daikari is just a dream.

Come back to Tokyo.  
We all need a crest of your purity.  
Without you we're a no-go,  
Because all of our ships are lost at sea.  
All the Tamers got too emotional,  
And since nobody likes Frontier,  
There are no frivolous pairings left 'til you come back here.  
There are no frivolous pairings left 'til you come back here.  
There are no frivolous pairings left 'til you come back here.

**Author's Notes**  
Again- don't act like I'm singling out your favorite couple. It is meant to comment on some of the weird and unsubstantiated couples that are shipped around here, but I'm trying to be consistent and make jabs at everybody, even the canon ones.

Besides being the name for the Mimi/Taichi pairing, Michi also means "road" in Japanese. It is not meant to be a reference to The Connection, although that meaning was a significant reason the Michi in that story was named that.

As it is a song about fanfic, some of the argot sneaks into the song. For those who missed the boat, "ship" is a verb indicating one's support for a certain couple. While it has a few more denotations, slash is a term for yaoi- typically what non-anime writers call their guy-guy stuff. Not exclusively a fanfic term, but bishoujo means pretty girl.

As far as I can tell, Sorato fans are just as disgusted with the canon ending as everybody else, but it's the logical counter to the recent decline of Taiora. Of course, the singer's logic seems a bit dubious throughout, so again- don't take it seriously.

Although the actual definition of the word could probably apply to Takari, it would make sense that Takari fans would be anti-climactic. In fact, a lot of fans in general didn't like season two's climactic.

Instead of the broad country-western style in the third chorus of the original song, feel free to picture everybody singing along to a J-Pop beat like that found in Mimi's image song "Super Girl."

While I'm trying to stay consistent in these song parodies and stick with the Japanese terminology (which came in handy with the Iori line), I debated for a long time whether to refer to the crest of sincerity or crest of purity (the more accurate Japanese translation). I went with purity to keep the purists happy (heh), and the line "crest of your purity" strikes me as dodgy for some reason.


End file.
